


Я здесь

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Panic Attacks, RPF
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: Сначала приходит боль. О её приближении предупреждают давление в груди и быстрые рваные вдохи, которыми он пытается помочь измученным лёгким дышать.





	Я здесь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Right Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216846) by [Strump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strump/pseuds/Strump). 



Сначала приходит боль. О её приближении предупреждают давление в груди и быстрые рваные вдохи, которыми он пытается помочь измученным лёгким дышать. Вначале острая боль сконцентрирована прямо над сердцем, но потом медленно распускается, охватывая всю грудь. Крис скрючивается в углу номера, плотно зажмуривая глаза от яркого электрического света, который всверливается прямо в душу. В ушах звенит, уголки рта покалывает. Он судорожно цепляется пальцами за джинсы, и прижимает колени к груди в попытке утонуть в самом себе, исчезнуть из этого мира, который не перестаёт пристально смотреть на него. Изо рта вырывается судорожная икота, которая прерывается кашлем, и горло горит огнём. Звук кажется слишком громким в этом удушливом молчании комнаты, которая первой попалась на его пути в исступлённом побеге от чужих взглядов. Возможно, это гримёрка. Ему всё равно.

Он шмыгает носом, безуспешно пытаясь прочистить, и из его ноздрей что-то медленно стекает вниз к губам. Медный привкус заставляет его вздрогнуть и снова закашляться. Носовое кровотечение. 

Крис плотнее прижимает колени к груди, удивляясь, когда он успел стать таким чертовски большим и почему больше не может свернуться клубком как раньше. Он не может вспомнить, что вызвало панику. Приглушённые рыдания вырываются из груди, прерывая постоянный ровный жар, размеченный вспышками пламени. Ледяные пальцы парализующего страха сжимают его сердце и сдавливают лёгкие. И, Боже, как это больно. Каждое движение, каждый короткий вдох ощущается словно удар ножа. Он утыкается лицом в колени и молится, чтобы это побыстрее закончилось. Чтобы он смог выйти раньше, чем начнётся интервью. Его руки дрожат, он весь дрожит, словно лист на ветру. Голова кружится, и он мимолётно думает, что будет, если он потеряет сознание и больше не очнётся, но быстро прогоняет эту мысль.

– Кажется, я видел, как он пошёл в ту сторону, – раздаётся приглушённый голос за дверью. Помощник режиссёра.

Крис прижимается ртом к коленям, заглушая пронзительные, ужасающие рыдания, и надеется, что в коридоре не слышен бешеный стук его сердца, ведь для него оно грохочет военным оркестром. 

– Спасибо. – Он не поднимает голову, когда открывается и снова мягко захлопывается дверь. – Хэй. 

Голос звучит прямо перед ним, но Крис не смотрит. Он не хочет, чтобы кто-то видел его таким. Это только его ноша. 

– У тебя кровь, – палец мягко скользит по его губе, стирая почти засохшую кровь. Крис вздрагивает и жалобно хнычет. – Отпусти это. Я здесь.

Крис до головокружения быстро трясёт головой и пытается обхватить себя руками. Слышно шуршание, ворчание, а потом его обнимают. К его плечу плотно прижимается чужое плечо, сильные руки укрывают его, словно спасая из логова львов. Крис чувствует себя в безопасности.

– Это нормально, бояться или чувствовать тревогу. – Крис не смотрит, но ладонь на его плече твёрдая и тёплая. – Я здесь, – повторяет Себастьян, и Крис не в силах больше сдерживаться. Он утыкается в плечо Себастьяна и кричит так громко, что звон в ушах становится ещё сильнее. Себастьян притягивает его ближе в крепком объятии, словно возводя вокруг него защитный барьер.

Себастьян здесь. Он сильный, надёжный, и обнимает Криса так, как могла обнимать только его мама. Держит настолько крепко, что Крису кажется, что он вот-вот рассыплется, но это неважно, он уже разбит, и нужен кто-то, кто соберёт осколки вместе. Пальцы путаются во влажных волосах Криса, разминают напряжённые плечи. Голос Себастьяна вибрирует, и Крис слабо отмечает, что тот говорит точно не на английском. Низко и мягко, этот голос всегда действует на Криса успокаивающе. 

В груди всё ещё тлеет пламя. Лёгкие Криса жаждут кислорода, перед глазами танцуют чёрные точки, когда он сквозь слёзы смотрит в серо-голубые глаза. Крис поражён пониманием, уважением и молчаливым принятием, которые видит. Себастьян не смеётся над ним. Не тычет пальцем и не дразнит. Не говорит переступить через это. Он просто обнимает своего коллегу и лучшего друга, удостоверяясь, что тот знает, что не один. 

И, разумеется, Себастьян знаком с этим. Они все знакомы. Тревожность – профессиональная болезнь. Но Крис всегда страдал от этого, и с ростом его популярности в Марвел всё становилось только хуже. Он снялся уже в пяти фильмах и всегда думал, что чем дольше он под светом софитов, тем легче с ней справляться, но всё только усиливалось.

Крис дрожит, и слух словно выключился, но он чувствует, как грудь Себастьяна вибрирует, когда он произносит слова, которые Крис всё равно бы не понял. Он прикрывает глаза и позволяет своим страхам превратиться в ничто, потому что Себастьян его лучший друг, он здесь, и всегда будет рядом. 

– Я испачкал кровью твою рубашку, – жалко шутит Крис через пару минут, когда его бешено бьющееся сердце успокаивает свой бег. Себастьян смеётся, и Крис чувствует, как этот смех проходит сквозь его тело, смывая остатки напряжения после полновесной панической атаки. 

– Это была ужасная рубашка, так что неважно, – отзывается Себастьян. Крис испускает короткий смешок и отстраняется, утирая остатки слёз со щёк. Они обмениваются понимающими взглядами, и в руках Себастьяна внезапно оказывается коробка косметических салфеток со столика возле дивана. Он вытягивает одну и наклоняется, стирая засохшую кровь с верхней губы Криса. – Ну и, пожалуй, теперь я выгляжу круче, – пожимает он плечами. 

Крис смеётся, на этот раз по-настоящему, откидывая голову и держась за сердце. Себастьян посмеивается вместе с ним и позволяет себе успокоиться. Потому что нет ничего страшнее, чем найти Криса в слезах, съёжившегося в комок в гримёрке Скарлетт, и приходится напоминать самому себе, что Крис в порядке, он жив и совершенно здоров. 

У Криса всё ещё болит в груди, и в желудке ворочается остаток прежнего пламени. Но когда он встаёт, Себастьян хлопает его по плечу и улыбается ярко, в сотню ватт, и Крис не может не улыбнуться в ответ, зная, что пока Себастьян рядом, с ним всё будет в порядке.


End file.
